The Amazing Sasuke Dating Game! Cheesiest title
by Lillithyne
Summary: Starts out slow, but it's not just a romantic game, there's also something else going on in all the glow...Something's wrong. Rated M for later Lemonish goodness.
1. The Beginning of Something Horrible

_-'-_THE SASUKE DATING GAME!_-'-_

+"WELCOME to the most wonderful, fantastic, ultra-fun, ultra-techno-logical-ishy game you've ever played!" ^.^

-"yeah...I'm gonna click the back button now..."

+"No! Not until you've experienced this truly wonderful, fantast-"

-"You already said that!" D:

+" Alright...Alright...don't get your self discombulated, or some other big word that means something similar. My name is Lillithyne Anne Francheska Renee J-Lo Glassachardonnay"

-" wow, you can't think of another word for 'discombobulate' but you can come up with a name like that? I'm starting to think I'm being duped here."

Lillithyne: "Oh Hiss! Nothing of the sort, this here's an honest bizzy-ness! So lemme' tell you how to play this truely awesome piece of work here!"

-" Please hurry, I've got more important things to do, you know."

Lillithyne: "Ok, well, first of all, you gotta copy the page to a word-type document, or else the story is not gonna make much sense. Then up at the top of the story, you'll find a list of varibles, that you can 'find and replace'. Once you to that you can read and reread to your heart's content, a totally interesting romantic situation that puts you in the main character's spot. So simple!" ^.^

-"Well, I guess it sounds ok. No hurt in trying it, I suppose."

Lillithyne "That's the spirit! Lemme' give you an example of what happens when you play this game right"

**(here's the list of varibles you might find at the top of a story page)**

_# = Your name, & = Your pet name (sweetie, muffin, fluffybutt, ect.), $ = Your hair's length, (long short, ect), = your hair's color (brown, blonde, bronze, ect), % = your body type (slender, curvy, ect.)_

**(and here's an example of what might be in your date story, We'll use Gaara as an example in this short snippit. Of course, to be really romantic and what not, I've had to really jump in and out of character. But all of my date scenes are sorta A.U. anyway, so it makes a little more sense that way.)**

# walked around the corner of the large building and sighed. "I might never find my way around this school. And of course, I'm going to be late for my next class." Then she saw something that made her heart fall into her stomach. It was that cocky redhead, the one who had embarrassed her earlier that day. # tried to make a dash for the side door of the school, but as fate would have it, the door was locked. She turned to find that he was already heading towards her, his eyes locked on to hers. With no time left to run, and no chance to fight it, he reached the spot where she was trying to mentally fortify herself. He said with a slight smile. " Hey &.", His eyes glancing over her % body.

"Don't call me that! My name is #" She said more than annoyed. He tilted his head slightly "but & sounds cute, though." running a hand through her $, hair. # felt her face turn pink, before turning away from him. "My name is Gaara, by the way." He said to her back, # didn't respond, after a moment he spoke again "I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't think it'd make you upset."

"Well it did. But... being new here, I guess I don't really have any friends yet. You're the first person who has really even talked to me here." # said still turned so he couldn't see her blush. "Then we are sorta in the same boat, I've never really had any friends, so this is one of the longest conversations I've had." Gaara smiled a little bitterly while taking a long gaze at the sidewalk.

"Maybe we could...start again?"

**(Now using the mouse, left click and drag the highlight from the top of the page all the way to where the story ends. Not on this page of course, but the next one. After you've highlighted the all the story on that page, right click and select "copy". Then open a text editing program, like MicroS. Word, or Wordpad. Then you look for "find and replace" whose symbol looks like a pair of binnoculars. Or try going to the Edit drop down menu at the top of the page, and look for "Replace...". OR try pressing Ctrl+H together. Any way you to do it, once you get the "find and replace" window up, type the varible # in the 'Find what' box, and then type your own name in the "and replace with' box. Rinse and repeat with all the other varibles adding what ever you want to put there. Also each time you do this, the story may scroll down to the end, make sure you don't cheat and read it before starting the story! Don't want the date spoiled for yah!)**

**( Now once you do that the story would be all fixed up and normal lookin')**

_Lillithyne = Your name, Sugar-plum = Your pet name (sweetie, muffin, fluffybutt, ect.), Long = Your hair's length, (long short, ect), Lavender = your hair's color (brown, blonde, bronze, ect), Curvy = your body type (slender, curvy, ect.)_

Lillithyne walked around the corner of the large building and sighed. "I might never find my way around this school. And of course, I'm going to be late for my next class." Then she saw something that made her heart fall into her stomach. It was that cocky redhead, the one who had embarrassed her earlier that day. Lillithyne tried to make a dash for the side door of the school, but as fate would have it, the door was locked. She turned to find that he was already heading towards her, his eyes locked on to hers. With no time left to run, and no chance to fight it, he reached the spot where she was trying to mentally fortify herself. He said with a slight smile. " Hey Sugar-plum.", His eyes glancing over her curvy body.

"Don't call me that! My name is Lillithyne" She said more than annoyed. He tilted his head slightly "but Sugar-plum sounds cute, though." running a hand through her long, lavender hair. Lillithyne felt her face turn pink, before turning away from him. "My name is Gaara, by the way." He said to her back, Lillithyne didn't respond, after a moment he spoke again "I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't think it'd make you upset."

"Well it did. But... being new here, I guess I don't really have any friends yet. You're the first person who has really even talked to me here." Lillithyne said still turned so he couldn't see her blush. "Then we are sorta in the same boat, I've never really had any friends, so this is one of the longest conversations I've had." Gaara smiled a little bitterly while taking a long gaze at the sidewalk.

"Maybe we could...start again?"

Lillithyne: "See! it's so easy for someone to just jump on in there, and really have a fun time, and of course I'll try to help yah out when I can."

- "Alright fine, I'll try it. It'd be a waste of time to have read those all those directions to walk away now"

Lillithyne: "heck yes! Also, I'll tell yah if anything...not PG-like is comin' up."

-"wait...what?" O.o

Lillithyne: "well, I tend to get pretty detailed when it comes to... you know...lemon-nishy material"

-" Are you seriously going to drop ME into a full fledged lemon!"

Lillithyne: "... Oh Hiss! It's not ALL a lemon, that's just the good parts! Besides you already said you'd do this. You'd be a liar, if yah didn't try it now."

-" I don't think I should-"

Lillithyne pushes you to the next page : D

((Also if you can figure out why Lillithyne yells "hiss", I'll let you decide who the next character to enter the 'Dating Game Series' is. HINT: It has nothing to do with snakes, cats, Orochimaru, the Sound Village, Or actually anything to do with "Naruto"

OR if you can tell me which Manga Series and Character Lillithyne is inspired from. HINT: She talks in a similar manner to this character.))


	2. It Can Only Get Worse From Here

List of Varibles in this chapter.

# = Your First Name

$ = Your Last Name

% = (nick name of your town, state, highschool football team, ect -Capitalize it-)

The young lady with the lavender hair smiled and waved her hand, beckoning # to follow her futher into the "date" shop. # felt a little nervous about such a wild claim, could she really have a date with Sasuke? How far would that crazy woman take this adventure. Maybe it's all just some kind of scam. She walked through the sheets that hung behind the counter where 'Lillithyne Glassachardonnay' had dispeared. # entered the next room, where a lot of odd looking technology clung to...pretty much everywhere."Alrighty, Miss...uh...what's yer name?" Lillithyne asked holding a clipboard and a pen. "It's # $." # replied in a quiet voice, gazing all around her at the room. If you could really call it a 'room', it really seemed more like one big piece of machinery.

"Rightyoh! I'll need yah to fill out this information form, fill out the medical record sheet, and o' course, sign the consent sheet," Lillithyne said with some-what of a wicked smile, and the clipboard over to #. # took a look at the forms,all which were nearly illegible and exclaimed "What is this printed in! size 2 font! This will take me forever to complete all these papers!". Lillithyne looked somewhat surprised and flashed a nervous smile. "Well, I guess I'll just take a lil' walk till you get those papers done. See yah in a few." She said as she walked out, shutting a door infront of the curtains. "I knew this was too good to be true. Why did I EVER decide to come here? These papers are ridiculous and she knows it." # complained outloud, her voice echoing off of the steel. She turned to walk through the curtains to leave, but realized quickly that the door was in the way...and locked somehow? # searched the door for some kind of a door knob, but it was like the door was made of solid metal.

Fear surged through #'s mind. "No way. I've been abducted!" She yelled outloud after hurting her hands banging on the steel door, she felt like crying, not because of the pain, but from her frustration. She leaned up against the wall, with her hands on her face. What if she was just left here to die? Or had the plan been to gas her and steal her kidneys? In anger and emotional anguish, # threw the clipboard at the wall on the other side, and a red light on the ceiling changed from red to green. The whole chamber was now making noise, a computerized voice spoke in a language that didn't sound familiar to #. She stumbled to her feet in fear that she had activated the cause of her own death, but was even more surprised to see that the wall that was in the back of the room started to separate.

# wiped away a few tears, there at the back of the new wall was an open door. She was finally free! # quickly walked through it, but something didn't feel right. The whole town was gone, and in it's place was some kind of...paradise? # turned around to find the building that she had just exited, but it too had fled somehow. "Where in the...where am I?" She said quietly to herself as she walked along the pathway through a woodland area. # could hear the birds singing, and water rushing a distance off. Things were quiet and peaceful here, # felt herself relaxing, nearing enjoying her walk into this unknown forested wilderness. "I guess it's better than being in that metal box that tried to pass it's self off for a room." She said to herself before spotting something in the distance. "That looks so familiar, I've seen this view before." She spoke out loud before smiling in her realization that she was really there...at the gates of the Leaf.

# felt her heart racing, but her mind was confused... In shippuden, didn't...What time period of "Naruto" history was she even in? Then she remembered one of the things that crazy lavender headed charlatan had claimed: "most of my date scenes are A.U. anyway". "An A.U.? An alternate universe?" she thought out loud as she stepped through the gates of the Hidden Leaf. "Whoa, hold on a second." Said a voice from the side as a man in the most authentic "Naruto" ninja cosplay she'd ever seen, left his station near the gate and walked over to her, ironically with a clipboard in hand. "Your clothes are kinda ugly, and you don't look like a ninja from any where I've ever traveled to. What village are you from exactly?" He said as if he had just asked her a normal question like, 'where do you get your hair cut?' or 'what model of phone do you have?'. "I...I'm very proud of my village...It's...a great one!" # bluffed to buy her some time to think of an answer to his odd question.

She was so confused about the question, that she forgot all about him openly insulting her clothes. "Well, it's good that you feel honored about where you were raised, but that still doesn't answer my question...What village do you come from?" He asked more intensely. "I'm from...the % Village." # said, happy to have came up with something in time. "The % Village?" He gave her a look of suspicion. "Well, it's a hidden village, and it's pretty far off. Not too many people talk about it, really." She laughed nervously, before yet another amazingly dressed cosplaying ninja appeared from pretty much no where, and stood along side the first one. "She's free to come and go as she pleases. I've been notified that she's a guest of the Hokage." The second ninja stated and the first ninja jerked comically in surprise. "I guess you weren't pulling my leg after all. Have a good time in the Hidden Leaf and don't forget to visit the hot springs for a bath. Or maybe some of the shops to get some nicer clothes." He smiled cheaply, and # was free to wonder about the odd village once more. # frowned at the clothes comment, but what was she supposed to do? Cater to the fact that they have a cosplaying problem?

After a little while of wondering she realized it wasn't just the gaurds who were cosplaying...it was everyone. "This is...really how they dress here." she said to herself before laughing a little. "I guess I really do have ugly clothes to them." # laughed a little harder before bumping into someone. # apologized quickly and lend down a hand to pick the fallen girl up. "Than-Thank You." Said a familiar faint voice. # almost gasped out as a pair of pupiless eyes gazed back at her kindly. "Hina-" # nearly finished her name but there was another pair of pupiless eyes watching her as well from a distance. It could only be the cold stare produced by an agitated Neji Hyuuga. # couldn't move, being the target of Neji's stare was like walking into a vacuum sealed room. There was no air. Hinata stood up, unaffected by her cousin's deathly death stare of death.

Thankfully Neji decided he would move on, as he crossed his arms and disappeared around the corner of the street. # knew that as long as she was close to Hinata, he wouldn't be too far away. Maybe this was a good thing? If she and Hinata were attacked by anything, he'd be obliged to protect them. Right? Maybe? Hinata patted off her clothes and thanked her again, gaining a little more bravery, and speaking more clearly to #. "I'm sorry about running into you, I was...I mean...I wasn't watching where I was going." Hinata's eyes searched around the area some. "Well, I should really be the one apologizing about knocking you down, I hope I didn't hurt you. What's your name?" She asked, although already knowing the answer. "I'm alright, don't worry about me and I'm Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan" Hinata said sweetly in her tiny little voice. "I'm #...of the umm...$ Clan." # replied thinking 'it's really hard to hate Hinata, she's such a caring character'. # took a little time to really think about Hinata's clothes, she was obviously in some sort of alternate shippuden...but what else was different?

- (yay! You finished my first chapter of the amazing Sasuke dating game! ^.^ It's short, but I'm more likely to make short chapters and update more often. Yeah, I know you haven't met Sasuke yet, but he will be waiting for you in the next chapter, I promise!...Okay, yeah it was an odd place to end the chapter, but I had to end it somewhere. LOL. Now time for my awesome review question! I was from the "Palm Tree Village", "What village were you from?" XD)-


	3. Could Have Just Went Home

List of Varibles

# = Your name

& = Your Last Name

% = (Any color except black)

_-'-_

After a little more conversation Hinata's eyes grew worried, and she began to lose focus on the dialog, causing her to studder again. # thought that maybe something was wrong, or maybe that the fidegty girl grew more consious of the fact that # wasn't from around there. What ever the case maybe, Hinata hurriedly ended the conversation and strode off in the direction that Neji had disappeared. # nearly followed her, but remembered something that made her stop in her tracks. That second ninja that appeared by the gates said something about her 'being the guest of the Hokage'. Did that mean that someone was actually waiting for her? # took a moment to think started walking slowly to her destination, the Hokage's mansion.

As she traveled she notice dark clouds hovering over the area, many people were starting to close up their shops and head inside. Soon rain started to gently fall and the wind danced through the village. It was so quiet now, compared to just moments earlier. # smiled a little, it was peaceful to her, even though she was getting soaked. Taking in the view of how the people lived here made her think. There weren't really any toys for children to play with, they were expected to grow up so fast and take on adult duties. They could even live alone at an age where most parents in her world wouldn't even let them play outside without supervision. It was truly alien. What would it be like to have to grow up here?

Finally she reached the porch of the Hokage's mansion, though fully soaked. "I guess that guard would be happy to know that my 'ugly clothes' are pretty much unwearable right now." # said with a giggle. "Well they ARE kinda ugly." Said a voice from a figure leaning up against the wall. # jerked in surprise to find that Shikamaru had been standing there listening to her clothes banter. "Oh well. It was troublesome following you around today, so I thought I might take a little nap, but since you're already here. Guess I'll just escort you to the Hokage's desk, so that I can finally go home." He added lazily. "So the Hokage did want to see me." # smiled brightly as the two walked in through the entrance of the mansion and made their way to that final room.

"Here she is...can I go home now?" Shikamaru asked to the back of a large chair that was turned to face the window. A hand stuck out from the side of the large chair, and waved him away without speaking. "Sweet, see you later." He said exiting out the door. # noticed that both Hinata and Neji were also present, standing idly at the side of the chair. The room was dimly lit and even more so because of the rain clouds. The large chair spun around revealing a sight for sore eyes. A certain lavender haired charlatan. "Yer late, yah know." Lillithyne said putting her feet up on the desk. # mouth hung open for a moment. "You! You're the Hokage!" She managed to blurt out. "What's going on! What is this place? WHERE is this place?" #'s head swam with angry questions.

Neji shifted his posture and crossed his arms, annoyed by her outburst. Hinata threw on a slight smile, though it was very obvious it was masking something. Lillithyne put her palms up in the air before saying."Now now, calm it down a lil'. Yer gonna make everybody uncomfy if you keep that up. And no, I'm not Hokage here. I gave Lady Tsunade a break, I'm just fillin' in for the day. I made this place by the way. How do yah like it?" She asked too casually. # relaxed a little and was again confused. "You...made this place?...how?" # asked. "Hey now! I can't go flopping about, tellin' everybody how I run my bizzy-ness! It's a trade secret!" Lillithyne threw on a big fake smile and winked.

"I figured I made some kinda mistake by makin' you fill out those forms, but I didn't know you'd pitch a hissy fit, and run off into the wild blue yonder." She said with amusement. "But I know how tah get my information real quick like. The only thing you gotta do now is sign this consent form, and make yer way to the hospital for-ah phizzy-kull! Yer really my first customer, and I'd hate to distress yah again." She rested for a second, like she wasn't used to talking this much. "Or would you just like to go home?" Lillitithyne asked with a saddened expression. "yeah, I'd like to go home." # said without a second thought.

Lillithyne looked panicked. "but wait! I really gotta have this all tested and stuff, I'll even make a great bargain with yah! If you go through all the steps, I'll give this whole experience free o' charge!" She offered, pushing the clipboard towards #. Everything in #'s head screamed for her not to sign this paper, to just walk away...but she was curious. Hinata watched nervously as # fidgeted with the pen, deep in thought apparently. Even Neji seemed to be somewhat on edge, waiting for an answer. "well, you gonna try it? I got it all set up for yah." Lillithyne prodded #'s arm a bit with the clipboard. From the way the Hyuuga acted, it was obvious that something was out of place. Like they were silently pleading for an answer.

"Okay, I'll do this." # said after a final debate. Hinata smiled a little, and Neji exhaled and relaxed. "Atta girl! That's the spirit, here's the consent form. I changed it ah bit to include yer phissy-kull at the hospital.". #'s hand shook a little, she could still barely read the consent form but there at the bottom was a nice long line, she bit her lip and signed it... Xx # &_ _-'-_

Lillithyne was elated when she received the clipboard back. "alrighty I got a little surprise for yah, well two actually. Hinata if you'd bring me that bag over there." Hinata bowed and smiled "Of course" she stepped over to a small table near the door and presented Lillithyne with a large brightly colored paper gift bag. Lillithyne then opened the bag and peeped inside before giggling. "well, these are yer's! Think o' it, as a present from a new friend." She said as she handed the bag over to #, who looked inside curiously. "ninja...cosplay?" # tilted her head while she pulled out the thick rubbery black sandal-like foot wear.

"Ain't no cosplay! This here's what all the villagers wear every day, it takes some getting use to, but I think it'll grow on yah." Lillithyne said casually. "You can put it all on in the bathroom, Neji will show yah the way." She added. # felt her soul sink as those pale eyes looked back on her again, he moved closer and opened the door. "This way please." He said before leading her out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, the whole building seemed silent, but not peaceful. "Thank you for what you did back there." Neji seemed to say out of the blue. # was a little startled. "For what exactly?" She asked quietly. "I can't really talk about it. Most of the others don't pay attention to things, but I do." He replied to her before making a gesture towards the ladies room. He starting walking away without another word, and she slipped into the bathroom.

She was kind of relieved to be alone for a moment. # peeled off her wet 'ugly' clothes, and (with some difficulty) robed herself with her new Leaf-Style clothing. # looked into the mirror of the bathroom, they did look pretty flattering on her. The % sleeveless top went well with her black shorts, and covered her mid-drift. # also sported a small plain looking skirt that matched the color of her shirt perfectly. She finished the out-fit with some long finger-less gloves and and the black ninja sandals. "Not too shabby." # said to herself before walking out of the bathroom.

The hallway was pretty dark, but it seemed that the storm had finally blown over. # felt the presence of someone else close by. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no answer. "Neji?...Hinata?" She called out to the darkness again. Maybe she was just nervous about it being dark, but that kind of stillness made her rush to the entrance of the Hokage's mansion, which she found after a few minutes of frantic searching. Outside the mansion she saw a sight that made her freeze in her footsteps. The sky was littered with hundreds upon hundreds of stars. "Back home, all the lights drown out the lights of the stars...but here they don't really have a lot of lights." She said to herself still in awe of the sight, which led her to another sight.

There was another one standing here in the darkness, gazing up at the stars this night. A young male whose body cannot be properly described here. Though well drawn, the manga could not do him justice. He was utter perfection. This was the first time # had truly been blown over by the image of Sasuke Uchiha. It was no wonder why he was the apple of nearly every girl's eye in the Leaf Village. He must have been waiting for her to come out of the mansion, because he broke his gaze from the sky and started walking towards #. She felt an insane urge to hide somewhere, having no idea how she'd really react to meeting this statuesque form of a human. Nervousness didn't even begin to describe it.

In a nearly emotionless voice he uttered slowly. "Sakura is waiting for us to reach the hospital for your physical. Apparently you have a knack for either fooling around too long, or getting lost." He said with a smirk, while extending his hand. # stood frozen for a moment, then looked down at this hand. Sasuke must have gotten tired of waiting because he reached down and took #'s hand, which caused her to jerk in surprise. "What?" he asked tilting his head a little widening his smirk-y smile. "I just..." # didn't really know what to say at this point, so she just paused and tried to hide her blush the best that she could. "I guess people who are dating don't hold hands where you come from. I might have to come up with a more creative solution then." He teased.

# was doing good to breathe at this point, her insides felt like they were moving around, and she started to shake a little bit. Sasuke stood silently and nodded his head before grinning a bit. He took off his shirt and draped it around #'s shoulders carefully. "There, can't have you shaking like that." He said thoughtfully before wrapping his arm around # and started the journey to the hospital. To # the walk didn't even seem real, she just melted into his arm. She glanced over to look at his chest. Perfectly chiseled, not even one imperfection, mole, birthmark, anything that mar his beautiful vessel. This made it even harder for # to speak.

"So tell me. What's your name. It's probably something you should have mentioned when we first met back there." He said nearly scolding her. "It's #." She plucked up enough courage to say, she was starting to calm down a bit, but it had to do with the fact that she stopped thinking a while back. # just enjoyed the closeness and Sasuke's body warmth, as awkward as it made her feel. As they walked along the streets it seemed like an eternity. "I was under the impression that you'd...talk a little more." He commented before the reached their destination. "Sorry, I just...sorry." Her words sputtering from her mouth. Maybe this is what it was like for Hinata every time she was around Naruto. This breathlessness, stomach shocking, word destroying, thought eating feeling. To truly crush HARD on someone.

After being signed in, Sasuke rushed # up the stairs to her appointment, there Sakura was waiting for them. "Ok #, have a seat right here for me until I get everything ready." The pink headed nurse gestured towards a stool. Sasuke stood next to the door, but his eyes never lifted from #. It was as if he were 'learning' her as she waited. "I have to say, I'm kinda jealous that you are going out with Sasuke, but...I'm also happy. He's had a rough time since he was just a kid. I was so happy when he finally came back to us, but things still stayed the same...I'm just glad he has someone who can truly make him happy now." Sakura said with faint sadness in her eyes, that suddenly brightened up into joy. "Ok, now if you will just take off your clothes, we can begin" She added with a smile.

#'s mouth hung open again. "With...him in here?" She glanced over to Sasuke who didn't seem bothered at all. "Well, you two are together. Does it really matter?" Sakura asked curiously, then after a quick moment, she busted out laughing. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to take off your clothes. I just need your temperature, do some blood work and a few other quick tests." She added. # laughed in relief, but Sasuke sighed...in disappointment? That made # feel a little uneasy again, but she was slowly getting used to being around him, his gleaming perfection, and 'charming' personality. Soon the tests were complete and # was given the thumbs up to her health.

"Alright now that's taken care of, I guess we can head home." Sasuke said leading # out of the door of the hospital. "yeah...what?" She took a step back and looked confused. "We're going to go home." He said flatly. "Who's home?" She said sharply, hoping he didn't mean back to her house. "Our home, in the Leaf Village. You are a handful, you know that?" Laughed a little with a smirk. # stood frozen again, she didn't realize she'd be staying with him, and what time was it anyway? An odd situation indeed, but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it.

_-'-_

((End of Chapter! Hope you've enjoyed dating Sasuke so far, it get even MORE creative up ahead as the two head home. Sasuke has some plans for you! Be back with an update shortly. ^.^ -Lillithyne))


	4. That Horrible House

List of Varibles

# = Your name

% = Your eye color

& = Your favorite color, other than black

The way "home" was filled with just as much affection as the way to the hospital. "Looks like it might rain again, I think we should hurry. If you get soaked again, you might get sick." Sasuke said holding # against his body once again. "...and you're being quiet again. Which worries me a little" He added after a moment. # perked up a little "I'm just tired, it's been a long day." She uttered as an excuse for being star struck still. Sasuke stopped walking and bent down slightly, putting his arm underneath #'s bottom. "Wha...what are you doing?" She asked, voice breaking a little. Sasuke pulled up lifting # up like a child, resting her against his side. "You said you were tired, so I'll carry you home." He replied.

"No, I c-can walk...you act differently than what I thought you would" # said as Sasuke kept walking with her on his hip. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said ignoring her request to walk. "You're more...caring than I imagined." # let the words slip out of her mouth. Sasuke paused and looked into #'s % eyes, and let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. "Well, wasn't that mean of you. I always wanted to you to think of me as a boyfriend who treated you nicely." He said staring her down. "That's...not how I meant that. I was just surprised, but in a good way. I've never been treated this great" She said smiling nervously. Sasuke smirked again. "You know I was just playing with you."

"Let's take a short cut, I want to get home before it starts to rain again." He added while casually walking straight up a wall. # stared at the 90 degree incline. "I can't make it up that." She said with a snap. Sasuke looked back down at her. "What do you mean? You should have learned this when you were a kid. It's just chakra concentration." He said, making it seem so simple. # put her foot on the wall, and her upper body moved up and down. She began to bounce a little, then starting jumping on one foot while the other stayed glued to the wall. Sasuke turned around and his shoulders shook as he covered his face. "Are you...laughing at me?" # said half laughing herself. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Guess we'll just take the long way home, until I can teach you how to get up these walls" He said, dropping back down to the ground so gracefully.

Walking by the academy, # saw a tree with a lone swing hanging from it. # smiled a sad smile, the swing reminded her of a bitter sweet memory. Sasuke stayed quiet but it was easy to see he was reading #'s face. He looked up, the stars he had been watching earlier were hiding behind a blanket of clouds. It was very dark now, there were very few lights still lingering in the homes of the villagers. A loud crack of thunder made # flinch, and Sasuke pulled her close again. "It's alright, we are nearly there." He said close to her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine.

The house was small but nothing short of an adorable cottage. A small bed of flowers and some hanging ivy adorned the porch and walk way. Of course, it was probably even more lovely in the day time. # was surprised with how that simple house could be so beautifully perfect. Much like her Sasuke...'her' Sasuke? # blushed a little from the thought as the two entered into sweet house. Sasuke removed his shirt from #'s shoulders and took it into a hallway leading away from the main room. A small fire place mirrored the tiny kitchen in the front of the house. # imagined herself taking out a sheet of fresh baked cookies, while wearing a pretty white apron. She could almost smell them, and then Sasuke killed her day dream.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked pulling out some dark blue towels out of the hall closet. "Oh yeah, that'd be great. It'd be very relaxing." # replied as he lead her to the bathroom. Sasuke laid out two big fluffy towels, and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. # stripped out of her ninja clothes and stepped behind the shower curtain. She turned on the warm water and inhaled deeply. The soap smelled so light and fresh, and the water felt amazing on her tired body. She was kinda surprised that he hadn't tried to bathe with her yet. The door slowly creaked back open, and # could hear some conversation in the kitchen. Slipping out of the shower, but leaving the water on she crept up to the towel and put it around herself.

Sasuke was talking low. It was hard to make out what his words were, and the other person in the house got very quiet. # stayed in the bathroom but was very close to the door. "So what's my next move?" Sasuke said a little louder, and the other person hushed him before whispering again. # heard Sasuke start walking towards the bathroom and she quickly leaned away from the door and turned off the water. She picked up a hair brush and acted like she was trying manage her hair. He knocked on the door before saying "#, do you need anything? I have some fresh clothes you can sleep in." Sasuke peaked around the door and laid some clothes down on the sink. "I'm alright" She replied before shutting him out and putting on her sleeping clothes.

The shirt was large and black with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back. # had to admit it was neat to wear a shirt with that symbol on it. She also slipped into some & shorts. "Hey...these are my favorite color." She admitted smiling wondering how he could have known what she liked so well. She walked out back into the living room. Sasuke was sitting there on the couch, Indian style holding a small bowl of cereal that appeared to be Rice Krispies. Under a dark blue blanket, he was staring into the T.V. entranced by what ever seemed to be on it. # giggled a little, thinking he looked like a 10 year old kid watching cartoons in the morning. His face lifted and he smiled at her. Not a smirk, but a real genuine smile.

Sasuke patted the place beside him and # walk over and set beside him. Still a little hard not to be shy in his perfection, but when he was like this... he was different. He was not sexy but adorable. For a moment his true personality shined through, the one he had lost so long ago. He flipped the channel. "I was watching that." # joked with a smile. "Too bad." He replied nearly laughing. He stopped on a movie, an old black and white film. A man with a brief case was leaving the house and a woman with long blond curls was begging him not to go. Sasuke started reciting their dialog word for word. "Martha, I gotta go out west. I've got a gold mine and a fortune. 'But paul! You're losing your gold mind right here. Ain't I good enough for you?'" He said out-loud. # looked a little shocked.

"I used to watch that movie when I was younger." He commented as the credits of the movie rolled up on the screen. "That's the end? Did Paul ever go back to Martha? Or did he go out west and find his gold mine?" # asked. "I'd like to think that he got rich off of the gold mine, then went back to sweep Martha off her feet. That's the way I had always imagined it ending when I was a kid." Sasuke said with a dreamy smile, closing his eyes. He leaned back on the couch and pulled # to him. She was starting to get used to his cuddling. " I imagine it differently now that I'm older. Paul goes west to find his gold mine, but it's just a hole in the ground. When he comes back, Martha is already married to another man." He said more solemnly.

"Why do you imagine it like that now?" # asked, also getting sleepy. Sasuke covered them both with the dark blue cover. "It's taken a long time for me to learn what I know now. It takes a lot of pain and sifting through truth and lies." He said, voice trailing off at the end of his sentence. # knew he was falling asleep. She too drifted off laying there in the warm embrace of someone she never knew until today. Tomorrow she'd resist his charm, tonight was a fluke, right? Unknown to the sleeping girl, Sasuke opened his eyes and kissed the top of #'s head, before drifting right back to sleep.

Maybe she'd never know.

_-'-_

((That's the end of the chapter, if you like the story, it'd be lovely if you'd review and show me some fanfiction love.))


	5. A Hole in the Ground

List of Varibles

# = Your name

& = Choose (Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning or Earth)

$ = eye color (non-capitalized)

_-'-_

# awoken in the glow of light coming through the window to the side her. The warm body that held her close last night was not to be found. # was just a bit startled when she realized that she was still in this strange world, not at home. He must have picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, but when? She couldn't remember. "Sasuke?" # called as she slowly sat up, but there was no answer. She pushed off the covers and crawled to the side of the bed. "I didn't realize this bed was so big...then again, I didn't realize I was sleeping in it either." # said to herself with a giggle. Sliding on the same clothes as she wore before, she started to leave the bedroom. A noise caught her ear. Someone else was in the house with her, but there's no way it was Sasuke.

# walked cautiously down the hallway, as the noise continued. Soon her nervousness gave way to # couldn't help but smile at the scene that was now laid out before her. A blonde haired head was poking it's way into the fridge in the kitchen. He was wearing an orange and black attire that was unmistakable. "Naruto?" # said with half a laugh. He stood up and glanced toward the hallway. "ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up...You're #, right?" He said with a bright, but nervous smile. He kicked the fridge door closed quickly, not losing eye contact with #, or his big 'yeah-you-caught-me' smile. # quickly remembered that she really shouldn't know who he was. "You're Naruto, right?...Sasuke mentioned you the other day." She tried to cover her own knowledge.

"Oh really? Me and Sasuke have been friends for a very long time. Maybe he wouldn't say so, but it's true. I feel like he's my brother in a way." Naruto said before putting on a more genuine smile. "I have to thank you though." he added. "Thank me? what exactly did I do?" # asked, a little confused. "well, ever since Sasuke started dating you, he's been so different. He's in a good mood more often, and more importantly...I think he's finally happy. I see it. All that pain he's endured, it made him so hateful and cold, but when he talks about you, he smiles." Naruto said, as he looked out the window at the morning sky. # smiled and said. "I didn't know I was making a difference." Naruto looked back at her. "You're making a huge difference, don't sell yourself short. One person can change the world!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I was gonna give you this." Naruto carefully pulled out a square piece of paper. "Sasuke said that you have trouble getting up walls, but I think you just need a little chakra training. This paper is special, I got it from Kaskashi-Sensei. It reacts to your chakra type." he added. "My chakra type?" # said curiously. "I didn't think I had one." She said after a second. "Didn't have one? Everyone has one, just gotta know how to focus it." Naruto replied while giving her the paper.

# held the paper tightly, and closed her eyes. She started to shake a little. "No, you're trying too hard. Uh...try imagining that this blue light is leaving your body and going into the paper." He suggested. Finally after a few minutes, # was starting to lose hope. Then the unexpected. The paper reacted. "Look at that! I actually did it! I made the paper change." # was excited, not thinking that this could really work with her. "Looks like your chakra leans toward &." Naruto didn't look as surprised as #, to him this was everyday life. To #, this was like a dream. Did this mean she could actually become a ninja here? An actual ninja?

"I'm proud of you. & is a powerful type of chakra." Said a familiar voice, coming from a sexy figure leaning against the wall. "Sasuke? How'd you even get in here?" # asked, wondering if he had been watching her the whole time. He put on a sexy cold smile and walked over to #. He pressed his forehead against hers, his dark eyes gazing deeply into her $ ones. "Let's go somewhere special today." He said quietly. "Awesome, I'll grab some food to take with us. # you like Ramen, right?" Naruto smiled brightly only to be cut down by Sasuke's cold 'I-didn't-say-you-could-come-too' glare. "Naruto...I want to be alone with #." Sasuke said slowly. # kept quiet, but she felt kind of bad leaving Naruto out.

"I understand, I'll go see what Sakura is up to today." Naruto smiled again and turned to leave. "It was nice meeting ya, #. I'll see you two love birds around." He said not facing # and Sasuke. Once Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke put his arm around # again, hugging her close to his body, and they too started to walk. "when we get back home, there's something I'd like to do." Sasuke said slowly as they continued. "What would that be?" # asked."You'll see, it's a bit of a surprise." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

After a little more conversation and walking they reached a place where a river disappeared underneath a hollowed out hill. "Walk on the sides, and be careful, the river's not deep, but I don't want to have to give you a bath." He said before his lips curled into a smile. "A bath? Ah...no, I can do that myself. Thank you for the offer." # said, a little nervous now wondering if he had something perverted plan for when they both went home. Soon there was where the side of the river got more narrow and then it plunged down into the darkness. "Sasuke, I can't see." # said now moving slower due to the blind mask of darkness surrounding the two. "Just hold onto me, we are almost there." He replied. # held onto his arm, and Sasuke guided her around the obstacles of the cave. The two traveled along the tight passage then the cave seemed to open up into a larger room.

"Fire Style." He said in almost a whisper. A small flame came burning from his lips and lit a small lamp down on the ground. The light from the lamp gave way to a breathtaking view. All around # and Sasuke were giant crystals of different colors and sizes. Mica shined from the ceiling of the room, giving the appearance of a fantasy sky, packed with stars. # was blown away by the effect. "This place is simply...amazing." She said, stunned by all the beauty that was around her. Sasuke put a hand on her face, he wasn't looking at the scene, he was only gazing at #. She looked at his face, and for the second time she saw him truly smile. It was a overwhelming moment. Something that will never be forgotten.

He leaned in and his lips touched #'s for the first time. They didn't speak, because there were no words for this passage in time, and the fact that their mouths were too busy at the moment. Sasuke held #, their kiss prolonged in their own mystical paradise. Sasuke held the back of #'s neck gently and his tongue danced across her lips, wanting to deepen this kiss. # put on some resistance, to give her time to think. That time got cut short, as Sasuke's mouth moved from her lips to the tender flesh of her exposed neck. # blushed wildly as Sasuke licked her skin, and began sucking on such a sensitive spot. # couldn't move, or think. The passion of the moment had really blown her mind. # moaned out a little, while Sasuke pulled her body to his. Finally able to claim her mouth, He moved back to the kiss. His warm tongue entered #'s mouth, moving against her own. Soon she too was was wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders, giving in to the kiss.

He finally backed off a bit in his passion, but they still stood intertwined. Maybe it was the soft glow of the lamp, or it's light that bounced off of the beautiful crystals, or the mica that shone like stars in the night, but # felt something inside her change at that moment. A feeling that felt so real, and alive. Like, even a broken doll could be loved as much as a perfect one. A sort of wholeness, # had longed for. Finally, words were spoken that filled the gap of silence. "I wanted our first kiss to be very special." Sasuke said, lovingly caressing #'s face. "It was very special. I just wasn't expecting to go that far so fast." # admitted. "It's alright, I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do." He replied. Though in his mind, he was thinking otherwise...

_-'-_

((Whew! That was a fun chapter to write, I can't wait to get to the more ecchi stuff! Kukuku! I want to thank those of you who put my story on their watch list. It gives me a little more encouragement to keep on writing more delightful chapters. Don't be afraid to gimme a review, or send me a PM.))

-Lillithyne


End file.
